Heart and Memory, Song of the Chained
by Neon Star
Summary: Legolas loses his memory and becomes a slave. Frodo saves him, but can he bring him back to what he once was, and how will Thrainduil react when he finally finds his son?
1. Default Chapter

Heart and Memory, Song of the Chained  
  
A final new one from me for a while. This holds dark terms in it. No slash here either. Everyone belongs to Tolkien; I am only borrowing long term.   
Post War of the Ring. Slight AU, as Gimli is not with Legolas, and Frodo hasn't left yet.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Frodo frowned as he made his ways to the bar. He hated the fact that he was here, of all places. But since he was traveling, he needed a place to stay and this was the only place in town. The reason he hated it was not because it was immensely dirty, but because of the slaves.   
  
Hobbits had servants, yes, but slaves? No. The servants chose to work for whoever, were well paid, and the jobs were not much. But the slaves around here were beaten and starved, given horrid jobs, and were generally used for sick things. They were owned and it made Frodo sick.  
  
He entertained the idea of going out and sleeping on the ground, but knew better. It was either here or getting robbed and thrown into slavery himself. He arrived at the bar and the bar tender took notice of him.  
  
"Business or pleasure?" he asked.  
  
"Business, a room please," Frodo said.  
  
"The second floor, little Master, third door down. Let me know if there is anything you need," the bartender said and handed him a key.   
  
Frodo nodded and was about to head up to his room when a lilting music filled the room. He turned to the small stage that was set up in the front of the room. . Standing there was a man holding onto a chain. The chain was connected to the neckband of the slave that stood by him. The slave wore only torn trousers. His chest was bare and marked with many a whiplash and other punishments. His long blonde hair hung limply, nearly covering his face. But Frodo caught a glance at blue eyes and horror filled him more.  
  
"Legolas?" he whispered.  
  
But it couldn't be! Legolas was the Prince of Mirkwood. How could he have become a slave!  
  
Frodo hurried to the front of the room. He did not bother to hear what the man was saying, his mind to preoccupied. He finally got to the stage.  
  
"All right, slave, sing them a little tune," the man snapped, pulling roughly on the chain.  
  
"Wait!" Frodo yelled.  
  
The man looked down at him.  
  
"What do you want, little Master?" he growled.  
  
"How much is this slave?" Frodo asked, all ready hating the word more and more.  
  
"He ain't for sale," the man said gruffly.  
  
"Everything is for sale at one point or other. Now, name your price," Frodo snapped.  
  
"I don't want to sell him. Besides, little Master, he is bad tempered. I doubt you can control him," the man said.  
  
"Not even for more than he is worth? Besides, I can handle him," Frodo asked.  
  
"I am listening," the man said.  
  
"Twenty gold pieces," Frodo said.  
  
He only had thirty with him, but he was willing to pay more to save his friend and if necessary, Sting was hanging on his belt.  
  
"Twenty five," the man said.  
  
"Done," Frodo said.  
  
He handed over the money, much to the protest of the crowd, and the man handed him the elf's chain with the key. Frodo lead him down stage and up into his room. He shut and locked the doors behind him. He then turned to his friend.  
  
"Legolas? What are you doing here? How did you become a slave?" Frodo asked.  
  
He was frightened by the look in his friend's eyes, a look of terror and pain, but what worried him the most was the incomprehension, the non remembrance, in those blue depths.  
  
"Who Legolas? I am Jelar," the elf said. 


	2. 

Sorry it took me so long! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Frodo looked in shock at his friend. He was sure this was Legolas. Of course he was thinner and dirty, but it was the same face, the same eyes. This was Legolas, but what could have happened that made him forget who he was.  
  
"Legolas, you must remember. You are the Prince of Mirkwood. Do you remember me, or Aragorn, your Father Thranduil?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I do not know them, and I only know you are my new Master," the elf said, gazing up at him curiously, probably wondering if he would beat him or not.  
  
"No, I am not your Master, I am no ones Master," Frodo said.  
  
"Then my new name is no ones?" Jelar asked.  
  
"No, I am not your Master, I am your friend," Frodo said softly.  
  
"Friend?" Jelar asked  
  
"Yes, I don't know what has happened to you, Legolas, but I am your friend. I don't own you, I just want to help you," Frodo said gently.  
  
"Help me? I don't even know who I am..." Jelar trailed off.  
  
"I shall help you regain your old self," Frodo said.  
  
"How do you know what is my true self?" Jelar said, then fear crossed his face, he had over spoken his Master, he would be punished now!  
  
"I don't know your true self, no one but you knows that, Legolas," Frodo said gently.  
  
The elf looked up at him in shock. He had expected to be punished, all his Master's hurt him when he spoke out.  
  
"You are not going to punish me?" he asked.  
  
"No, Legolas, why would I punish you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"For speaking out," he said.  
  
"No, I would never punish you, it is not my place. Also, you are my friend, I could never hurt you, just trust me," Frodo said.  
  
"My new name is Legolas then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that was always your name before, might as well call you by it now. Jelar is a slave's name anyways, not worthy of you," Frodo said.  
  
Legolas clasped Frodo's right hand and bowed his head over it. Frodo squirmed a bit uncomfortably at the act.  
  
"Thank you, Master," he said.  
  
"I am not your Master, Legolas, as I said, I am your friend. Call me Frodo," Frodo said.  
  
"All right, Ma... Frodo," Legolas said, and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Good, now, lets get you something to eat. When was the last time you ate?" Frodo asked when Legolas finally released his hand.  
  
"About three maybe four days. My former Master was punishing me for disobeying him," Legolas said.  
  
Frodo frowned, disgusted with the treatment.  
  
"Well, no longer. I shall order you a good meal," Frodo said.  
  
"The food isn't good here," Legolas commented.  
  
"Why?" Frodo asked.  
  
"The slaves in the kitchens make it bad as an act against their owners. But the customers are too drunk to care," Legolas said.  
  
"Ahh, alright then. I have some food in my pack, it should last us until we get to Mirkwood," Frodo said, getting up and going over to his pack.  
  
"Mirkwood, Ma.. Frodo?" Legolas asked, correcting himself in time.  
  
"Yes, its where your Father lives. If anyone can help you, it must be he or he may know of someone else who may help you get your memory back," Frodo said then returned to his pack.  
  
"I have a Father..." Legolas murmured to himself.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thranduil looked down at the tracks. It was the first sign in a week that they had of Legolas. Every day his fear had been growing. Legolas had been gone for nearly three months now after having been injured in an attack.  
  
As much as he didn't see eye to eye with his son, he loved him dearly, and would give anything to have him back.  
  
A gently hand lay upon his shoulder, "Don't worry, Thranduil, we shall get him back," a gently voice said.  
  
"I know, Glorfindel. But when I catch those that hurt and kidnap him, so help me I'll show them why I am King of Mirkwood," Thranduil said.  
  
"And I shall help you. But for now we must keep going," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Yes, we must," Thranduil said, and pulled back into his saddle.   
  
They then rode off; the other five elves with them came just behind them. 


End file.
